


The Hitman

by TigerMultiverse



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: A new class is introduced to Team Fortress. This is her story.
Relationships: Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Jayden & BLU Team, Jayden & Heavy, Jayden & Medic, Jayden & Scout, Jayden & Sniper, Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/9wa9qh) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

This will probably be updated every once and a while bc I have school and other Fanfics I have to work on. 

I hope you guys enjoy this story and my character. 

Also don’t post any mean stuff in my comments please. Cus I don’t like that. 

Also this will just be stories and one shots of my OC Jayden.


	2. Jayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information on my OC Jayden.

Name: Jayden

Age: 18

DoB: June 7, 1950

PoB: Halden, Norway

Star Sign: Gemini

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Hair Style: Short and Messy

Eye Color: Gold

Height: 5’12”

Weight: 116 Lbs

Ethnic background: Caucasian 

Religion: Atheist

Sexuality: Asexual 

Team: Blu & Red

Class Name: Hitman

Offensive/Defense/Support or other: Defense

Scars or Birthmarks: Jayden has scars on her arms, legs, and torso.

Tattoos: N/A

Personalities: Kind, Sarcastic, defensive, quiet, short temper, and Sunny

Disabilities: PTSD, anxiety, depression, and insomnia 

Likes: Her team, cookies, quiet, sweets, 

Dislikes: Nightmares

Fears: Her demons, claustrophobia 

Load out: Silenced pistol, knife, sword, and hidden blade.

Other Items: Bow and arrows, bat, Dead Ringer, switchblade, poison blade

Outfit/Clothes: T-shirt and a short sleeve jacket with a brown strap, hand gloves, jeans with knee pads, and black boots.

Mutations: Heightened senses 

Special Abilities: Quiet assassination, wide jump, quick hide.

Strengths: Very fast, avoids bullets, can hide, flexible, strong, see through a Spy’s mask

Weaknesses: Only 125 HP, can get spotted, not good at long range, Spy’s can sneak up on her

Pets: None

Family: Unknown

Friends: Sniper, Scout, Engineer, Medic, Heavy

Bio: From a young age, Jayden was alone in an orphanage, the other kids would beat her up and ridicule her, and the caretaker didn’t know about the abuse. When she turned 8, an old man, John, came and adopted her, but children older or in her peer group would still beat her up. This was happening because Jayden was different from the other kids, her eyes were golden, her family she didn’t know about were unusual, and everyone hated her for being different. And no matter how much John tried to make things better, it didn’t work. 

It wasn’t until Jayden was 12 when she stood up for herself and told the bullies off, then they stopped messing with her. Eventually, she gained a couple of friends. But then, there was a huge civil war in their hometown. It lasted for 4 years, the men were sent to help fight and the children were sent somewhere safe, but Jason wanted to help, so she snuck out and helped in the fighting. After the civil war, Jayden was diagnosed with PTSD and anxiety. 

2 years later, she left Norway and traveled around a bit until she found a flyer for Team Fortress, saying that they needed a new class, which she took. She called the number and planned a meeting with Miss Pauling. A week or two later, she took a train to a certain location and waited for her new team mate to pick her up. An hour later, Sniper picked her up and drove her to the Blu base, filling her in on the basics.

Other: N/A


	3. BLU & RED Jayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her outfits in the teams

  



End file.
